Blood Red Sandman
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: Suddenly, it doesn’t seem so unrealistic.


Title: Blood Red Sandman

Title: Blood Red Sandman  
Summary: Suddenly, it doesn't seem so unrealistic.  
Pairing: Naruto/Deidara

"GIVE HIM BACK YOU BASTARD!"

'My my, such a strong voice.' Akatsuki member Deidara grinned to himself as a lecherous thought passed through his mind. He wondered what it would be like to have the blond screaming his name?

Oof! Seconds too late he realized the blond was faster than he anticipated and they both tumbled off of the clay-created bird and into the water. Naruto had managed to soften the blow with an enormous chakra burst at the last minute, making the other blond wonder whether the boy was actually as stupid as h played at.

Under the water thy kicked and scratched; Naruto's blood clouding the clear water around them and causing them to lose sight of each other for a moment. Meanwhile, Kakashi, by request of an extremely angry and powerful Naruto, had gone to help Sakura and elder Chiyo.  
He just hoped the blond could take care of himself until he came back to help. And he would; there was no way he was allowing Naruto to fight this out on his own. Naruto's fist connected with something solid under the water and he heard a gurgled choke. His victory grin faded however, when he was grabbed roughly and pulled to the surface.

Not that that was a bad thing exactly, he did need air. He watched the clay-user warily as the man floated there for a second before climbing out of the water with his chakra-controlled feet and hands.  
Naruto followed suit. They stared. Suddenly, things seemed kind of awkward to Naruto. He didn't know why; he was facing off against an enemy. He was trying to save Gaara. His eyes snapped back into focus when the blond across from him chuckled lightly and began to approach him.  
He flew into a defensive stance but the man only continued to walk towards him. He winked at Naruto and the boy's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Hey, Jinchuuriki." H called out in a friendly way, making the Kyuubi vessel slightly nervous.

What the hell was this guy playing at?

"What?" he snapped back angrily.

"I'll give you your friend… on one condition."

A light eyebrow rose at that. He would do that? Was he allowed to do that? Better yet, what was the condition? Naruto was smart; he had no illusions of beating this man without the help of the Kyuubi.  
And he preferred not to have to ask the fox for help… every time he did, he felt the thing gaining a little more control of him. He sighed inwardly. Maybe he'd humor the other man. The worst he could ask for is an exchange of people.

"What do you want, teme?" he growled, wiping droplets of water from his eyes.

Deidara's wide grin caused him to flinch slightly.

"I wanna fuck that tight little ass of yours Jichuuriki, right into the ground."

Naruto swore his brain just exploded. His only answer was a clever 'huh?' The clay-user snorted, shrugging lightly and stepping closer.

"I said…" he drawled lazily, "I want to take that supple little ass of yours, fuck it senseless, and then put that big mouth of yours to good use."

Naruto floundered like a fish out of water. His moth opened and closed but he couldn't say anything. Well, that was definitely NOT what he was expecting. Not even flipping close.  
But the real question was… would he go for it? 'I know I like guys…' he thought to himself, watching the man's lecherous smile with a slight grimace. 'But he doesn't need to know that. If he's just going to have sex with me, then maybe that isn't too big of a deal. He wouldn't be taking my virginity or anything.' He thought with a lopsided smile.

Deidara's grin increased. Maybe the Jinchuuriki would accept his proposal. Either way, he would take hat he wanted. He just preferred not to have to fight for it. That was Sasori's way of going about things, and he rather disliked the thought himself. It wasn't art that way.  
Naruto startled him out of his thoughts with a growled 'fine'. His eyes widened. Well, that was easy. The boy looked around nervously before stepping closer to the Akatsuki member and ripping away his cloak.

Deidara snorted derisively.

"Impatient?"

"Just get it over with, teme." He growled dangerously.

He watched as the Kyuubi flitted just behind the boy's eyes, waiting for the right moment to release itself. He'd better be careful then… he didn't exactly want a rabid fox-demon coming out while he was naked now did he?

"Alright, have it your way, Naruto-kun." He purred, knowing that name would irritate the boy.

It was the name Itachi used when speaking to him. Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as he quickly began stripping himself of his wet clothes. The Akatsuki member followed suit, and both let out a soft sigh of relief when the cold wet material clinging to their bodies dropped in the water.  
They placed just enough chakra on them so that they wouldn't float away, and Deidara quickly grabbed Naruto's bare shoulder and pulled him into a fierce kiss. 'Whoa whoa!' Naruto's mind screamed. 'Kissing wasn't part of the deal!' And then another part whispered lightly: 'He said he was going to put your mouth to good use.' Ugh. It was still so wrong.

When a soft slick tongue pushed at his lips, he reluctantly let it in. just bcause he had to, didn't mean he was going to like it. He let the other man map out his mouth gently before pulling him to the cold surface of the water.  
He hissed into the other man's mouth as his warm body touched the icy cold of the water beneath him. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he could maintain his chakra control while having sex on the water's surface.

He inwardly shrugged. He would find out, now wouldn't he? Deidara's hand quickly reached for his limp penis and he started violently. The mouth embedded in the man's hand had stuck its own tongue out tp lap at the appendage lightly, and he bit back a groan.  
It wasn't hard to get an erection off of that. The blond above him smirked. Apparently, Naruto-kun hadn't expected him to pull out all the stops. Well, he had much more for the boy to think about. Without warning, he allowed the small mouth to open widely and pushed it down; deep-throating Naruto's hard flesh.  
The teen's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates and he could feel the body beneath him tense up. The blond boy moaned and he swallowed the sound greedily.

'That's it, Naruto-kun… make some noise for me.' He inwardly purred.  
Naruto bucked up against the feeling; trying to feel more of the strange sensation. Even though he wasn't a virgin, he had never been given a blowjob. So it wasn't long before he was crying out and coming hard. Deidara pulled the hand back before the sticky substance could enter the small mouth.  
He then reached down, collecting a large amount of Naruto's essence and quickly placed it at the boy's entrance.

"Relax, Naruto-kun."

Tch. He knew that. But it didn't stop him from tensing just the slightest bit as two fingers entered him instead of one. Shit… wasn't the guy supposed to be careful when stretching him?! He let out a low warning growl an the blond member of Akatsuki moved a little slower.  
While he prepared the boy, his mouth worked on Naruto's neck; licking the tender area gently before nibbling on the pulse he found there. He tasted slightly sweet… and vaguely wondered if the boy ate a lot of sugary foods.  
Naruto's form bucked underneath him when he found the small bundle of nerves and he grinned.

"Did you like that, you dirty little fox?" he whispered seductively into the shell of the Jinchuuriki's ear.

He shivered. Fuck did he ever. It had been a while since he'd last done this.

"Shit… do it, now."

Deidara laughed. "You really are impatient!"

Naruto growled and pulled the man's hand from his already-prepared ass, before grabbing the leaking erection and placing it at his entrance.

"Do I have to do everything for you… Akatsuki?" he practically snarled, but inwardly grinned when the man above him narrowed his eyes.

"Tch. Fine, have it yor way."

Without warning he thrust into the body beneath him and Naruto bit his lip harshly, drawing blood. The pain was excruciating even with preparation. But once the blond above him began to move, it was quickly drowned out by soft waves of pleasure that he allowed himself to feel.  
The thrusts were slow and shaky. Naruto quirked an eyebrow and looked up at the one above him, watching his eyebrows crease in concentration.

"Is this your fist time?" he blurted out suddenly, catching the Akatsuki member off-guard.

"No!" he bit back a little too quickly.

Naruto grinned widely.

"It is, isn't it?"

Deidara lowered his head, resting against the Jinchuuriki's shoulder to hide his face as he continued to thrust ito the body beneath him. Suddenly, Naruto felt like an asshole. Maybe there was a whole other reason for the clay-user to ask for this. Maybe… maybe he wanted to experience what this was like before he died. And Naruto knew he would, even if he himself decided not to kill him.  
Kakashi wouldn't be so kind, and neither would the others once they got here. He closed his eyes. Sighing, he reached up to stroke the other's back and finally began to participate himself. Deidara gasped when the boy thrust up to meet him; biting down on the boy's shoulder to stifle his surprised cry.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he tried to sound agitated, but oh… the way the teen was rolling his hips like that…

"I'm fucking you, teme. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Deidara couldn't respond as another groan forced its way from his mouth and Naruto shivered. He was beginning to like that sound. Soon enough he felt the familiar pull just below his navel.

"Gnn… fuck, I'm gonna…" he started, but all thoughts went out the window when that soft hand that was used to mold clay slowly wrapped itself around his aching shaft.

The tiny mouth licked its way up the base to nibble lightly at the vein underneath and Naruto lost it. With two last thrusts upward against the sweating body above him, he cried out and fell back against the surface of the water.  
He was right, he thought vacantly before all concentration fell and the two crashed through the water and into its depths. Deidara's body immediately pulled Naruto above his own and forced the teen down onto his pulsing cock.

Naruto shivered at the feeling of being fucked underwater. It was definitely new… but he kind of liked it. And then the Akatsuki member was coming; filling his ass with liquid heat and he shivered violently. The contrast of heat within and cold without nearly driving him to climax again.  
Sated eyes opened in the water. They watched each other for a while, neither knowing exactly what to say at that time. Then Naruto's brain turned back on and he quickly rushed to the surface; donning his clothes as fast as he could.

The other ma followed silently; doing the same.

"Naruto-kun…" he muttered after a moment, immediately hating how weak he sounded.

Naruto turned and smiled at him. He actually smiled, and Deidara's chest constricted painfully. They were going to kill him. They were going to kill the boy that gave himself willingly… even if it wasn't completely willing.  
He felt… guilty.

"Run." He blurted out suddenly, and Naruto's eyes widened.

What?  
"Run, Naruto-kun… take your friend and get out of here…"

Naruto's whole body froze. He… was letting them go. He had expected the man to come after him as soon as they finished, promise or no. He was an Akatsuki member after all. But the look on the clay-user's face told him that he was dead serious.

"Come with us." He found himself replying without realizing it.

Deidara's eyes looked hopeful for a moment before they dulled again.

"I can't. Just leave, Naruto… I can't hold them off for very long."

Anger, red and hot burned within the teenager. What was he doing? What was he saying, of course he could! He waved his hand angrily; pointing an accusing finger at he blond across from him.

"Why? Why did you do it when you knew there was a… a…" he couldn't finish.

He watched a small smile tug at the man's lips before suddenly he was thrown away by thousands of tiny birds. Deidara's smile stayed in his mind and his last words rang in Naruto's ears long after the man disappeared from view.

"A chance of becoming attached? I already was, Naruto-kun. I already was."

Beside him, Gaara's body drifted in the soft wings of the sculptures. While they flew… away from the battle filed and away from the Akatsuki member he knew was going to die, he cried. Naruto Uzumaki cried.

* * *

This one was slightly more depressing then my Sasori/Naruto story… but I always thought that Deidara was never really that bad of a person.  
That maybe he was misunderstood and shunned like Naruto. He seemed to have those characteristics, so… anyway, I hope you liked it!!


End file.
